


The DC Omegaverse

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: The DC Omegaverse Shenanigans [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: "Sleep Is For The Weak" -Jackson Todd, 13 years later, Alpha!Jason, Alpha!Oliver, Angst, Artemis is The Daughter Of Steve Trevor And Wonder Woman, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Damian Is The World's Best Mom, Doing Homework Together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, Humor, Jackson Loves The Avengers, Lucy is bi, M/M, Multi, No Beta's In This World, Omega!Barry, Omega!Bart, Omega!Damian, Omega!Garfield, Omega!Jade, Omega!Tim, Other, Roy Is GAYYYYY, School, Smut, Taking Out Bad Guys, Training, alpha!Jamie, alpha!bruce, alpha!conner, alpha!roy, alpha!wally, drunk, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: A bunch of One shots of MY next gen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a book called the omegaverse and I decided to write one for myself!  
> These will be a bunch of one shots about the DC universe about...hmm...13 years later.

Dick Grayson-Wayne/Damian Grayson- Wayne -Kids-  
(Dick Grayson Is Batman And Damian Is Spit Fire An OC Super Hero Name Of Mine)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dami West:-Powers-:None:-Super Hero Idenity-:NightWing-Male-Alpha  
Jon West:-Powers-:None:-Super Hero Idenity-:Robin-Male-Omega  
\----------------  
Artemis Crock/Zatanna Crock (Zatara)  
-Kids-  
Lucy Crock:-Powers-:None:-Super Hero Idenity-:Tigris -Female-Omega  
\----------------  
Bart Reyes (Allen)/Jamie Reyes  
-Kids-  
Magnolia Reyes:-Powers-:Super Speed:-Super Hero Idenity-:Blue Impulse-Female-Alpha  
Josiah Reyes:-Powers -:None:-Super Hero idenity-:Yellow Arrow-Male-Alpha \----------------  
Conner Kent/Garfield Kent (Logan)  
-Kids-  
Grace Kent:-Powers-:Strength,Shape Shift:-Super Hero Idenity-:Miss Martian -Female-Omega  
\----------------  
Diana Trevor (Prince)/Steve Trevor  
-Kids-  
Artemis Trevor:-Powers-:Strength,Flight,Lasso Of Truth,Deflective Wrists:-Super Hero Idenity-:Wonder Girl-Female-Alpha  
\---------------  
Barry Queen (Allen)/Oliver Queen  
-Kids-  
Katherine Queen:-Powers-:Super Speed:-Super Hero Idenity-:Katherine Quick-Female-Alpha  
Charlie Queen:-Powers-:None:-Super Hero Idenity-:Green Arrow-Male-Omega  
\---------------  
Jason Todd/Tim Todd (Drake)  
-Kids-  
Jackson Todd:-Powers-:None:-Super Hero Idenity-:Red Hood-Male-Omega  
Riley Todd:-Powers-:None:-Super Hero Idenity-:Red Robin-Male-Alpha  
\---------------  
Bruce Wayne/Selina Wayne (Kyle)  
-Kids-  
Sapphire Wayne:-Powers-:None:-Super Hero idenity-:Cat Woman -Female-Alpha  
\---------------  
Roy Harper/Jade Harper (Nguyen)  
-Kids-  
Lain Harper:-Powers-:None:-Super Hero Idenity-:Chesire (She's Good)-Female-Alpha  
\---------------  
NOW VILLIANS!!!!!  
\---------------  
Pamela Isley/UNKNOWN  
-Kids-  
Ivy Isley:-Powers-:Control Over Plants:-Villian Idenity-:Poisen Ivy-Female-Omega  
\---------------  
Harely Quinn/Dead Shot  
-Kids-  
Chris Shot:-Powers-:None:-Villian Idenity-:Dead Shot-Male-Omega  
\---------------- Black Mask/UNKNOWN  
-Kids-  
Francessaca Mask:-Powers-:None:-Villian Idenity-:Black Mask-Female-Alpha  
\---------------  
Kobra/Fire Fly  
-Kids-  
Rickie Fly:-Powers-:None:-Villian Idenity-:Fire Fly-Male-Alpha  
\---------------  
Lex luther/Queen Bee  
-Kids-  
Maria Luther:-Powers-:Control Over Men And Some Women:-Villian Idenity-:Princess Bee-Female-Omega  
\---------------  
Enchantress/UNKNOWN  
-Kids-  
Percy LAST NAME UNKNOWN:-Powers-:Telekinis:-Villian Idenity-:Wizard-Male-Alpha  
\---------------

 

 

And that's all the kids in my DC Omega Universe!Thank you for reading and looking at these characters.I will be taking requests for one shots or two shots.MAYBE three if I have time.  
I will mostly be working on the relationships of the parents and the leading up to them HAVING the kid.THEN I'll be working on it until there...maybe 16-18,then I'll just stick with that age and go from there.

Thank you for reading! And stay hyped for more!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart and Jamie's kids are total nut jobs.  
> Well,Josiah is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,this one's a bit short.

"Josiah!!!"Bart shouted,running after his son at super speed.The two year old was about to knock over one of his Granny's favorite vases.Bart scooped the boy up and held him close.He sighed and looked down at his son's smiling face.

"Ugh,why can't you be more calm like your sister?"Someone laughed behind him.Bart turned around to find his husband,Jamie,laughing at him before walking over to the speedster,holding him by the waist.

"That's because he get's his energetic-ness from you."Bart glared and scoffed.

"That's rude."But he couldn't hold back the smile that graced his lips had he kissed Jamie gently.Pecking,if only.Jamie smiled and wrapped both arms around the Omega.Correction,HIS Omega.

Jamie sighed."I love you Bart."The speedster giggled and pecked Jamie's nose.

"Love you to, _Her-mon-o."_ Jamie groaned.

"You still say it wrong.Even after _5 years."_ Bart laughed.

"Y'know I'm never gonna stop picking on you with that.Even when were older and have to be put in a nursing home."The two boys then laughed together at the freckled speedster's comment.They soon stopped when they heard crying.

The two quickly turned to the floor,finding Josiah sitting there with a smile on his face and Magnolia crying with a small bite mark on her arm.

Bart turned to his arms to the boy on the floor.

"What?!-When- _how?!?!?"_ He turned back to the boy.He frowned and picked Josiah up.

"Now guess who needs a time-out."

More laughter from Jamie.


	3. Author's Note :PLEASE READ:

You all can ask for requests about anything in this book.  
Whether it is fluff,smut,angst or anything,just ask me and I will totally write it!  
Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jason and Tim first bonded 
> 
> (It's also Tim's birthday :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Anon asked:"Hey I would really love to read your version of how Tim and Jason bonded.That would be amazing and also Tim finding out he's pregnant and him telling Jason the news.It would be amazing if you could write that so thanks in advance for considering.  
> Lots of love-Nada"
> 
> Of course I could do this!I was actually really excited when she/he asked me.I had been meaning to do this and for someone to ask,I could easily come up with a story right away!  
> Also,since schools start back up again,with ISTEP and NWEA tests happening for the next 2 weeks since it's the end of the school year,I'm probably not gonna be posting much.It sucks cause my other teachers will still hand out homework even though we have ISTEP.Ikr sucks.

***PLEASE READ THE NOTES***

**\---------------------**

**-July 19th-**

The smell of cake and happiness was beaming from the Wayne Manor.Crashes and shouts were coming from inside the kitchen as Dick desperately tried to make a simple cake.So far the cake looked like a giant blob of green goo.The Alpha groaned as he took it out of the oven."For God's sake-BAT COW!!NO!"Dick was about to run to stop the annoying cow from tearing down the confetti when he tripped and fell,with the cake, on the floor.The cake fell out of Dick's hands and landed with a loud  _'SPLAT'._

Dick stared for a moment before screaming into the ground out of frustration.Soon,Damian came over to help him up."Are you alright beloved?"He asked,taking his hands and checking for injuries.The Alpha groaned and nodded."Yes Damian,I'm fine."Damian nodded and let go of his hands.

"West should be here soon."The Omega said as he started for the broom that was on the other side of the room.Dick looked back towards Bat Cow who had already torn down the decorations in the living room.He growled.

"Damian.Can you _pleaseeeeee_ take Bat Cow down into the cave?"Damian sighed and nodded,taking the broom as he took Bat cow by the collar and lead him down into the cave.Dick sighed and checked his watch.

'11:56'

The Alpha frowned.Tim was coming over at 12:30.They didn't even have a _cake_ done!He pulled out his phone and decided to call Stephanie.The Omega had said she would be there soon.But it had already been over an hour!

Dick pressed dial button.It rung four times before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

Dick smiled."Hey Steph.When are you guys gonna be over?"

_"Hey Dick!Were coming over now.Sorry for the long wait.We'll be there in about 4 to 6 minutes."_

Dick nodded even though Stephanie couldn't see him."Kay.See you soon."

_"See ya."_

"Wait!"Dick shouted."Before you go.Do Cass or you know how to make a cake?"

A pause.

_"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MADE A CAKE YET!?!?"_

Dick pulled the phone back from his ears as the Omega shouted.Then he put it back to his ear.

"Maybe...."

Another pause.Then a sigh from Stephanie.

_"Yes.I know how to make a cake.We'll be there in 2."_

Dick panicked."Don't go past the speed limit!You may be pulled-Steph?Stephanie?Did you seriously hang up on me?!"The Alpha groaned.

*****

*2 Hours later*

"Wally?!!?Is everything in place?!?!"

"Hey watch out for all the sprinkles on the floor!Who dumped them!?"

"Wally!!Clean it up"

"OKAY OKAY!!"

**_'DING-DONG!'_ **

"SHIT!"

"FU-OW!"

"GET THE GODDAMN DOOR!!"

"WAIT WAIT!!"

That was all Tim and Jason could hear as the door opened,revealing Damian who had streamers and confetti all over him,smiling awkwardly."H-Hello Drake!How are you?"Tim blinked and winced as Jason started roaring with laughter.

"Oh my god!Seriously you guys?!This was all you could do in a span of four hours?!"The Alpha gestured to the Manor.Once he had settled down he asked."Okay,where's Alfred?"The group looked at each other then back at the couple,smiling awkwardly.

"Uh...he's in England...."Tim and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Bruce?"Tim asked.

"He's also in England."Jason sighed a sigh of relief,getting a glare from Tim.

Tim turned to the rest of the group."Why are they in England?"

Dick scratched the back of his head."Something about a family reunion?I don't know.He wouldn't give us all the details."

"Oh."

Stephanie ran through the crowd to give Tim a hug."Hey Tim!"Tim laughed and hugged back."Hey Steph!"Stephanie kissed his forehead,earning a growl from Jason as he wrapped an arm around Tim's waist.

Tim giggled a bit."Relax Jay,your still my favorite."Stephanie glared at him but she quickly recovered,tugging them inside.

"Come on!Inside now!!"

"Okay okay!I'm coming!"Tim shouted as the party was about to begin.

*****

Jason lead Tim inside there house and he brought in bags and gifts from the party.He shut the door and locked it as soon as they both were inside.Tim smiled at him as Jason set the bags down on the kitchen table."Go ahead back to our room Tim,I still have to give you your present."Jason said seductively as Tim shivered.

The Omega ran into him and Jason's room and waited patiently.Soon,the door was opened by Jason,but soon shut and locked again as Jason got on top of him on the bed.Tim licked his lips.

Jason kissed him."Happy birthday Princess."Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around Jason,humming a bit."Love you Jay."Jason chuckled.

"Love you to Babygirl."Tim blushed as Jason whispered in his ear."Ready for your birthday present?"Tim sucked in a breath and nodded.Jason instantly sat up and took of his shirt and Tim's,throwing it somewhere in the room.Then,Jason began to kiss and nip and at stomach,making Tim tense up.He was ticklish.

Jason smirked and leaned up to kiss the Omega under him.Tim groaned and wrapped his legs around Jason's waist.Tim moaned as Jason started to undo his jeans.Once they were off and on the ground,Jason started to nip on his neck.Tim sighed.

"Tim."The Omega opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I...I've been thinking..."

Tim smiled."What have you been thinkin' about?"

Jason sighed.

"I want you."

Tim giggled."Me to Jay.As you can tell by my hard-on."

"No.Not like that..I mean-yes like that right now but-like in a different way to."

Tim continued to listen to Jason stutter before taking his face so he was facing the Alpha.

"What is it Jay?"

Jason looked to the side before looking back at Tim.

"I...I want you to be mine...forever..."

Tim's eyes widened.

"Y-You...you mean like..?"

Jason smiled and nodded.

"I want to bond with you Tim..."

Tim lifted his hand over his mouth as happy tears began to form in his eyes.He sniffed.

"You mean it?"It was muffled behind his hand,but Jason could hear it.He nodded and kissed away the falling tears.

"I want you to be mine forever Princess.Only mine."

Tim began to sob,hiding his face in the Alpha's chest.Jason leaned into the crook of Tim's neck,licking the flesh and drawing out a moan from the Omega.He smirked.

"Will you let me?"Tim nodded.

"Yes Jay!Please!Make me yours!"Jason growled and bent down to rip off Tim's boxers,revealing his erection.Jason licked his lips and put a finger into his already wet hole.

"Your so wet already Princess.You want me that bad?"He asked while the Omega below was writhing,pulling on his hair and biting his hand to stop the desperate noises coming from him.

Jason smirked up at him."Come on Princess don't hide those beautiful noises from me."He reached up and pinned both of Tim's hands on the headboard.

Soon Jason had himself fully inside Tim.But he didn't move.They both laid there,looking at each other while panting.

"O-Okay...Y-You can move."Jason nodded and started to move gently.

Tim moaned and his back arched as Jason began to move faster.

The Omega clawed and Jason's sweaty skin."AH!J-Jason!"He cried as the Alpha began to growl.

"Alpha."Jason grunted."Tell me I'm your Alpha."Tim felt tears fall from his eyes.

"Alpha!Your my-my Alpha!AH AH!! JASON!!"Tim's eyes rolled to the back of his head."I'm gonna-I'm gonna!JASON!!"

The older man knelt down and bit hard into Tim's skin.

Tim screamed in pleasure as Jason marked him as his own.He came at the sudden string of pleasure and pain all mixed together,Jason following soon after.

The two basked in the after glow,panting and gasping for breath.Jason,still mouthing at the Omega's newly marked neck,licked the blood that fell from the wound.

Then,they started to laugh.

Tim's laughter,though,soon turned into sobs and wails.Jason smiled,wiping his sweaty hair from his forehead."Aww...don't cry Princess...."Tim couldn't help it.

"I-I can't-"Jason kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Tim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And your welcome Nada!! have a wonderful day!  
> You are allowed to do as many requests as you want!  
> :D


	5. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little DamiDick family bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Jon is about 4 here and Dami is 2.
> 
> I said before I was changing up their stories so it's not Damian/Dick/Wally anymore its Damian And Dick, sorry I did all of these changes it was just bugging me so much.So Wally is an Omega and has a Kid, his name is Roy West, Artemis was helping him out with his heat and he forgot to take birth control and all that shit, that got him pregnant leading him to having Ross, (Yes I changed his name to Ross) Artemis and Wally don't stay together though, mainly because they never were and Artemis is with Zatanna. he and Roy get together though, which is nice. I'll do their story soon.
> 
> Oh also I changed Dami's name since it was so much like Damian's name. I changed it to Dominic (I may change it again)

Laughter echoed throughout the manor's backyard as Damian walked onto the patio. He smiled as he saw Dick,Jon and Dominic  playing in the sprinkler and baby pool with their shirts off somewhere else. He sighed and walked over to the glass table where his father, Bruce, was sitting, looking through his computer.

Bruce looked up and smiled. "Hello Damian." Damian smiled. "Hello father." The Omega looked over at his husband and kids, wondering how long they had been playing in the water. 

"How long have they been out here?" Bruce hummed. "Not long, just for about five minutes maybe." Damian began to laugh, falling back in his chair. "Five minutes and already soaked!?" Bruce chuckled.

The two turned around as they saw Dominic running up and then proceeded to jumping into Damian's lap, getting the Omega all soaked. 

"Dominic!" Damian shouted, holding onto the baby Alpha as he almost fell back. "Baby, you could've gotten hurt." But Dominic began to squeal with laughter. Not long after, Dick came over with a shrieking Jon on his back, picking Dominic up as he screamed with laughter. 

"There ya' are you little munchkin!" Dick shouted, throwing Dominic over his shoulder and running back towards the sprinkler. 

"Daddy!!" Dominic whined. "Want hababi!!" Dick laughed, setting the two boys on the ground, bending down and pulling them close to whisper in their ears.

Damian continued to laugh as he saw his two babies nod and then look towards him, Dick to. Then, they all came charging at him.

"Get hababi in da pool!!" Dominic shouted. 

Damian yelled and ran off the patio, Bruce laughing loudly as the three began to chase Damian around the yard. Soon, Dick scooped him up, Damian punching him in the back, and ran him straight into the sprinkler.

"Dick! You ass!" Damian shouted, laughing as he did so. 

Dick smiled as he dropped Damian into the freezing cold water. Damian shrieked as Dominic came crushing onto his lap again. Dominic hugged his 'hababi' tightly, squealing with laughter.

Damian tried escaping but then Dick picked him up from behind and began to twirl him around. Then he smashed their lips together.

Damian smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, a hand making it's way into his black locks. They pulled back and leaned their foreheads on one another.

"Ew!!" The two looked down at their two kids, Dominic making sick faces and Jon looking like he was about to puke. Damian began to laugh again.

Bruce made his way over and picked Dominic up by the waist, hauling him onto the shoulder. "I got ya!" He then began to walk over to the sprinkler, soaking himself and Dominic in the process.

Damian and Dick laughed again, soon meeting each other's eyes and getting lost in them. 

Damian couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around his mate and breathed in his scent. Dick soon hugged back, seeming to never want to let him go.

And Damian couldn't argue with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Requests are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver's kids!  
> This is sorta sad so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay. Kay so i did this. I know i should spend some time with other families not just the batfamily, even though I love them with all of my heart. So here is Barry and Oliver's family. Btw Charlie is a VERY important character here in the future so look out for that.
> 
> Charlie is the only one born in this, Katherine isn't even in Barry's belly. So Charlie is about 8 months old.

Barry awoke to wailing, coming from Charlie's room. He assumed the baby Omega was hungry.

The bed groaned as Barry sat up slowly. He made his way out of his and Oliver's bedroom, walking towards Charlie's small room. Once he got in, Charlie was crying hard. 

Barry got the baby bottle that on was on the counter, picked him up and fed him the milk. Instantly, the crying stopped. Charlie sucked on the bottle and once he was done, gave a content sigh. Barry smiled, the feeling of joy filling him up to the brink.

He loved this baby with all of his heart. 

Charlie had fallen asleep in his arms, so he set him back down, about to leave the room before looking back. He closed the door and went back to sleep in his bed next to Oliver.

But as soon as he laid down, the cries started back up again, and this time, waking Oliver.

"...Is Charlie crying..?" Barry nodded.

"I just fed him though...ugh.." He was about to get up again before Oliver stopped him, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll get him, baby. Bring him into our room?" Barry nodded sleepily. Oliver smiled and left the bedroom. But instantly, Oliver was running back in, scaring the life out of Barry.

"He's gone!" 

Barry swore his heart stopped _beating_ all together.

Instantly, at super speed, began to run around the manor. But he couldn't find him.

Tears fell from his face. "What the hell?! We just had him and-oh my god Oliver! No! This can't be happening! I-We just-"

Oliver was to busy on the phone with Cisco to hear anything that Barry had said.

"We don't know Cisco, yes we had a tracker. Yea, you check that." A few seconds later. "He's where?!"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an explantation

**:AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!!:**

Btw this is gonna be for future chapters.

Okay, so if ya'll didn't get it last chapter. Basically Charlie was kidnapped and taken. He hasn't been seen or heard from in about 14 years. So that means Katherine is about 13 years, meaning that Katherine is Kid Flash now running alone side with her dad Barry. Soon Charlie will return and Katherine will meet him, they both look exactly alike so ya.

Please stay tuned for more chapters. Last chapter I didn't really know how to introduce the subject so I just did whatever I thought would work. Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner and Garfield dealing with unprepared pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, ya. this is happening.  
> So in my headcanons, Conner and Gar didn't actually plan for the pregnancy, Conner was just helping Gar through his heat and then, TADA! For Gar, this topic is really sensitive. It makes him cry just thinking about it.  
> Also sorry this is kinda short I'll work more on this though as I go along.

The Watch Tower was deathly silent. 

Gar was scrolling through his phone while M'gann was making cookies, and Conner...Conner was staring at the blank TV screen. 

It had almost been 5 weeks now. Gar was sure the team would notice, he think Tim already _did_ , mainly because of his scent changing every so often. He was sure the other Omega's on the team would notice. _Especially_ the other Omega's. But Gar knew once the team found out, all hell would break loose.

He was thinking about telling them sometime this week. But that idea instantly got thrown out the window since the entire Justice League was staying for a baby shower that Zatanna and Artemis were having.

Gar was happy for them, _really_ he was. It was just..he wished he could have that same happiness.

He looked over at Conner who had his back to him. He sighed and looked back at his phone, checking the time. It was almost 11, maybe he could talk to Conner tomorrow, get things planned out...maybe fix things.

Gar got up from his seat, wishing M'gann a goodnight then walking out of the room and towards the Zeta-tubes, but someone stopped him.

"Gar!" He turned around and found Tim their, running towards him. Tim had this look on his face, like he knew something was off. The other Omega grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. He sighed. "Honey, how long?" Gar blinked.

"W-What?" He asked, even though he knew what Tim was asking. 

He scowled. "Gar...I know...I know your...pregnant." Garfield didn't know why it came to him as a surprise, he should've known Tim already knew, hell, he was Batman's _Robin._ Of course he knew. But his eyes still widened and he took a step back, Tim tried reaching out for him but he ran off into the Zeta-tubes, Tim's worried cries following him.


	9. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jon Damian's first born.  
> (Their perspective,the rest of the family and Damian and Dick coming soon!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I use 'John' like that then it means that he is the older 'John. If I use 'Jon' like that then that means it Damian's baby.

Bruce,Alfred,Tim,Jason,Stephanie,Cassie and John were all panicking in the waiting room. Dick was there inside the room with Damian to help him get through the pregnancy. And from the sounds coming out of the room, it sounded pretty painful.

Screams and shouts kept coming from it, making John even more nervous. He didn't want his friend to be in pain. Finally, he spoke up.

"Do you think he's okay?" The family looked at him, Bruce sighing, Tim looking away nervously back at his pair of twins as well as Steph and Cass, but Jason smiled.

"Don't worry kid, he'll be fine." He began, calming John's nerves a little. "Pregnancy's just a bit painful-"

A scream.

Tim raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "A bit? That hurt like hell!" Laughter echoed throughout the room. Everyone remembered Tim's pregnancy, they didn't really want to though, it was hell.

"....Are you sure..?" John asked again and the family nodded. Alfred came over and pet him on the head.

"Don't worry Master Jonathan, Master Damian will be alright." John exhaled slowly and nodded.

 

*

 

A couple hours later, one of the nurses came out. As soon as that happened, everyone had stood up. The nurse smiled. "Congratulations, it's a boy. A very handsome one in fact!" She said with a smile. "Only two can go in at the moment, he is resting." 

Everyone looked to Bruce. 

"I think you should go in Bruce. He is your son after all." Tim said, and everyone agreed. Bruce smiled, then looked at John, who instantly perked.

"Would you like to go see Damian with me?" Bruce asked, and John's face instantly lit up with joy.

"Yes! Yes of course! I mean-" He cleared his throat. "Yes. Thank you Bruce!" Bruce smiled and the two walked in.

Dick instantly smiled, tears running down his face as he laid eyes on the two. He beckoned them to come over. 

John looked at Damian who was smiling at him. John couldn't help himself, he bent down and kissed him. He had done it before, in front of everyone even, Dick had given him permission.

The two leaned their heads on each other's. 

"You did good, Dami...I'm so proud..." John could hear Damian's sniffles and sobs.

John looked down at the little bundle in Damian's arms. He looked back at Damian, smiling. "What're you gonna name him?" Damian sniffed and then looked at Bruce. 

"I'm going to name him...Jon.." 

A silent gasp from Bruce.

Instantly, Damian handed 'Jon' to his father. And as Bruce held his Grandson..

"Hello Jon, I'm your grandpa.."

Damian and John looked at each other, John eyes wide and lips parted. "Your...your gonna name him my name..?" Damian nodded. 

"It was also my  _other_ grandfather's name. But..he is no longer with us." John nodded, smiling so wide his face hurt. But he didn't care.

Damian had done it. He had brought Jon into the world. 

And he couldn't be more proud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to hit that Kudos button and requests are always open!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason's babies miss them when their on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I came up with before my computer dies. My charger isn't working so this may be the last one for a bit. I'm getting a new one tonight so maybe it'll work..?
> 
>  
> 
> Jackson and Riley are 2 and a half. Jon is 4 and Dominic is about 3 months old.

Wails could be heard all across the manor. Damian was running around everywhere, trying to see if he could get Jackson and Riley to _calm down_. He ran into the kitchen, Jon running behind him, and grabbed a baby bottle. He turned to his son.

 

 

 

"Jon, _Hababi,_ could you be a dear and get the milk from the fridge?" Jon nodded, opening the fridge and getting out the milk, handing it to his daddy. 

 

 

 

Damian smiled, sighing. taking the milk carton. "Thank you, Jonathon." Jon smiled and ran back to where the twins were, still wailing. ' _God, if this keeps up Dominic will wake up and-_ ' A scream came from Dominic's room. ' _Damn it._ '

 

 

 

"Hey Dami." Damian turned around to find his mate, Dick. He sighed and smiled.

 

 

 

 _"Richard."_ He placed the milk and milk bottle on the counter, walking over and hugging him, Dick hugging back. "Thank god, this has been a living _hell_ trying to get them all to take a nap. And Dominic just woke up and Jon is trying to help and Jackson kept hitting Riley and-" Dick hushed him with a soft kiss to his mate's lips.

 

 

 

Damian sighed into the kiss, raking his hands through Richard's soft black hair. They parted. Dick smiled. "Your adorable when you ramble." Sadly, their moment ended when a crash could be heard from the living room. 

 

 

"NO! NO NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT WAS MY SWORD!" Damian ran off into the living room, Dick laughing as he watched him run. 

 

 

 

"Dada?" Dick looked over and broke into a fit of smiles as he saw his son, Jon, walk over to him. He bent down and reached for a hug which Jon gladly returned. 

 

 

 

"Have you been giving you mommy a tough time?" Jon shook his head, giggling.

 

 

 

"Have Cousin Riley and Jackson been giving mommy a hard time?" Jon nodded, smiling. Then the two turned as Tim and Jason walked through the Clock that led to the Bat Cave. 

 

 

 

Jon instantly ran over and gave them both a hug. Tim laughed. "Hi buddy! How is-" Another wave of screams and wails could be heard from the living room, as well as Damian's shouting. It was Jason's turn to laugh.

 

 

 

"Guess we better go help Demon Spawn. He sounds like he's about to kill one of them." Tim nodded and walked into the living room as Dick went over and hugged Jason.

 

 

 

Once Tim got into the living room, he saw Damian running around trying to grab Jackson who was practically _attacking_ Riley. Tim frowned and crossed his arms.

 

 

"Jackson. _Todd._ " The 2 year old instantly stopped and looked over at Tim. The older Omega sighed and walked over to them, picking up both his sons, he then could hear Damian's sigh of relief.

 

 

 

"Thank you Drake." Tim chuckled, walking over to the younger Omega and giving him a peck on the cheek. "No need to thank me. Thank _you_ for watching them while we were on patrol."

 

 

 

Damian nodded and smiled, watching as the two toddler's _finally_ fell asleep. He sighed, walking over and falling onto the couch. "I hate babies sometimes." Tim laughed at that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine almost finds out their secret.

It had been 2 years since Charlie was declared dead. The entire Justice League was their to mourn over his death. Barry and Oliver hadn't told Katherine a single thing about her having a twin brother. They were going to wait until she was older, or not tell her at all. 

 

 

 

 

Cisco went over to Barry as the speedster sat next to his dead son's grave, sobbing quietly. "Bar..." The Alpha sat down next his friend, lightly petting his back. "I know this is hard...I can't tell you how sorry I am." Barry sniffed, nodding quietly. "Where's Oliver?" 

 

 

 

 

"Oliver went out with Felicity." He answered, hiccuping. "She wanted to try and get his mind off things by sparring for bit." Cisco smiled and nodded.

 

 

 

 

"Why don't we go do the same thing? Since, y'know, Harry and Catiline are watching Katherine." Barry let out another sob and shook his head, gripping the grave stone.

 

 

 

 

"No. I...I can't _leave_ him." Cisco sighed, nodding.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah...yeah okay. We can stay here as long as you want." Barry sniffed again, reaching to hug Cisco, the Alpha hugged the Omega back, holding him as Barry sobbed.

 

 

 

 

 

Catiline sighed as she read Cisco's text about Barry. The speedster and him had been at the grave stone for about 3 _hours_. She was starting to think of calling Oliver to get Barry to get some rest, until Harry came in.

 

 

 

 

"Snow!" Catiline looked over as Harry panted, leaning against the doorway. "I can't find Katherine. She ran off!" Catiline instantly stood up.

 

 

 

 

"What do you mean, 'ran off'? Like," She paused. " 'tag run off' or 'speedster run off'?" Harry bit his lip.

 

 

 

 

"Um...second one." Catiline gasped, instantly taking her phone to call Cisco.

 

 

 

 

"Cisco?! Katherine ran off!....Like speedster ran off Cisco! Track her!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Shit! What do you mean she just up and ran off!? How did she get out of Star labs and-" Cisco could hear Catiline shouting his name, but he stopped short when he caught sight of the little speedster hugging her dad. 

 

 

 

 

Barry sniffed and turned around. "K-Katherine?" Cisco bit his lip. She wasn't supposed to be here! If she found out, it would crush her _and_ Barry! "

 

 

 

 

"H-Hey Katherine." The girl looked up, smiling.

 

 

 

 

"Uncle Ciswo!" She cheered, going over and hugging his leg. "Why's Dada cry?" Cisco laughed nervously, petting her head.

 

 

 

"Oh, um, well Dada just misses someone. That's all!" He looked to Barry as the speedster gave him a death glare that said 'don't tell her dumb ass.'

 

 

 

Cisco swallowed thickly, nodding to Barry but mostly himself. He reached out towards Katherine. "Hey. Why don't we go and get ice cream?" Katherine squealed and nodded, letting Cisco pick her up. The Alpha looked towards Barry one last time before walking away.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar doesn't know what to do.

He had been avoiding the team for about 2 weeks now. Gar knew it was only a matter of time before someone called him in for a mission, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

 

 

 

 

He walked into the Cave, expecting the team to be all in their suits, getting ready to go out, but when he looked up he saw the _entire_ team waiting for him. They weren't in their uniforms, they were all in their civilian outfits.

 

 

 

 

Gar flushed under their gazes. "W-what's going on?" He watched as Tim began to walk up to him, but Bart beat him to him. The speedster ran into him, swallowing him in a hug. They both fell down, Bart clutching him. He felt wet tears sting his fur, and his eyes widened as he realized they were Bart's.

 

 

 

 

"Why did you run?" The speedster whispered, then laughing coldly. "Y'know that's my job." Gar tried to laugh, but it ended up coming out as a hiccup, beginning to sob. 

 

 

 

 

_TheyknowTheyknowTheyknow_

 

 

 

 

He then wrapped his arms around the speedster, clutching to him as well. He then looked up, watching as Tim walked over and sat down next to them. The Omega smiled.

 

 

 

"We missed you." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kinda short
> 
> Damian is 3 months pregnant with Jon.

Dick wakes up rather slowly. He realizes the suns not shining so that must mean it's still nighttime. "M'amian?" He mumbles, stretching his arm out so he can cling to his mate. But as his hands land on just pillow, his eye's instantly snap open. He sits up quickly, realizing that Damian isn't there on the bed with him.

Cue Alpha instincts, _on_.

Dick jumps out of bed, not bothering to get a shirt on he runs out of their bedroom in the manor and out into the hallway, downstairs into the kitchen. And when he gets there, the sight surprises him.

Damian is sitting in one of the table seats, his form shaking as sobs wreck his body. Dick can even see a few tears fall from his eyes as one hand is over his mouth, and the other is over one of his jade green eyes.

Dick walks over to his mate and wraps his arms around his waist. Damian gasps and turns to face him, so close that Dick can see the red tear stains on his cheeks. 

"Damian," He begins, nuzzling the boy's neck, licking softly in an attempt to calm him. "What's wrong, little prince?" The younger gives a few more hiccups, sniffs and sobs before speaking.

"I-I don't _know_." 

Dick just nods, even though he will never understand, he know's that when Omega's are pregnant, they get more emotional and sensitive (more _needy_ ). So, he scoops Damian up, letting him clutch to his Alpha as they exit the dining room. 

Dick then opens their bedroom door with his free hand, walking in, shutting it and locking it once more before moving back to their bed. He set Damian down carefully, the Omega still clutching his arms around his neck as Dick nips and sucks at his collar bone, earning muffled moans.

" _Grayson_..." Damian whined. "I'm supposed to get _sleep_ like the nurse _said_. Your just making it _harder_." Dick grinned, running his hands neck to grip on of the Omega's thighs.

"What if I don't want to get any sleep tonight?"

Damian smiles as he and the Alpha's lips collide.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is 18 Jon is 19 and Dominic is 17  
> btw a reminder Lucy is the daughter of Zatanna and Artemis

"Y'know T," Jon started, throwing a batarang up and down in his hands. "We could've handled this on our own." Lucy laughed, throwing her head back as she kicked her feet out. 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, I know, Night Wing. I just like spending time with my favorite bats." Dominic rolled his eyes, frowning.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, were just lucky your sis ain't here. Grandpa doesn't like Meta's in our city." It was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

"You say _'our'_ city like you've been Robin your whole life." She started, smirking at him. "But you've only been Robin for what, 4 years? And _I've_ been Tigris for _6_." Dominic crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

 

 

"Shut up."

 

 

 

 

"Will you _both_ shut up?" Jon snapped. "Father said we must keep quiet. The buyer's for Black Mask are supposed to be coming around the corner any minute." 

 

 

 

 

Lucy's lips parted. "Wait. I thought Black Mask was killed in a firefight that broke out?" Dominic hummed, shaking his head.

 

 

 

 

"He had a daughter apparently. She took over his father's business afterwards." Lucy nodded, putting a finger under her lip. 

 

 

 

 

"There." She and Dominic turned towards where Jon was pointing. There on the corner was a figure moving towards a pile of boxes, looking around quickly before going through them. 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, here's the pl- Night Wing?" The two looked at where Jon had been, realizing he wasn't there and already went to attack the buyer.

 

 

 

 

Dominic groaned, throwing his hands down. "I _hate_ it when he does that." Lucy chuckled a bit.

 

 

 

 

"He's a Bat, just like you. Know quit your whining and let's get down there and help him, we need to-"

 

 

 

 

"Got 'im." Jon's voice crackled over the speaker.

 

 

 

 

Lucy and Dominic landed gracefully on the pavement, looking up at the figure who was now tied up. "H-hey! We can talk about this alright? Wh-what'dya want? Money? Girls? Business-AUGH!" Night Wing kicked him in the crotch.

 

 

 

 

"You seriously think we want anything you give us?" His voice deepening to the one he normally used on patrol. He then grabbed him by the collar, jerking the man to face him. "But there is something you could _tell_ us." The man gulped then. "Where's Black Mask?"

 

 

 

 

He laughed. "Ya' seriously think I'll tell ya' where Black Mask is-AUGH!" Night Wing kicked him again, this time in the stomach. 

 

 

 

 

"You _better_ tell us. You sure don't want the _Bat_ huntin' your ass down." The man let out a laugh, it sounded more like a wheeze though. 

 

 

 

 

"You can torture me all ya' want. You ain't gettin' nothin' outta me." Night Wing paused for a moment, before smirking.

 

 

 

 

"Hey Bats. Ya' we found em'." He said into the comm's. He then turned back to the buyer, smirking wickedly once more. "Ya.  Okay. C'ya then." The chat ended. The man gulped and backed up. 

 

 

 

 

Then, Batman came out of the shadows. 

 

 

 

 

The three teenagers turned to him. Night Wing went up and smiled, whispering so only they could hear. "Hello Father."

 

 

Damian smiled at him before scowling once more and turning to the buyer. He then walked closer to the shivering man, taking him by the collar and shoving him hard on the wall, earning a yelp.

 

 

 

"Listen here you _scumbag_. Your gonna tell us where'ya boss is, and then your gonna send a message to her. _Got it?"_ He growled as the man nodded. Damian smiled. "Good." He then turned to the three "You all may head home. Thank you for helping out." 

 

 

 

 

Night Wing, Robin and Tigris nodded, smiling a bit before taking out their grappling hooks and taking off into the night sky.

 


	15. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just needed some fluff and some good threesome in my life. Yes, these three are basically the new Outlaws if you think about it. They are also in a relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Chase is the son of Wally and Roy) 
> 
>  
> 
> Lucy is 21 , Chase is 19 and Jackson is 21

Lucy smiled happily, hugging her two boyfriend's closely as the movie 'Heather's' came on. "Have either of you even _seen_ this movie?" The two boy's shook their heads, making the Alpha above them huff.

 

 

 

 

 

"I've heard of it." Chase pointed out, making Jackson smile and roll his eyes. "It was made like 40 years ago, right?" Lucy nodded.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, something like that. My mom's showed it too me when I was like, I don't know, five?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Isn't this movie like rated R? And they showed you it when you were _five_?" Lucy chuckled, kissing his cheek.

 

 

 

 

"I know, my mom's are the _best_." She told him sarcastically. 

 

 

 

 

After about 45 minutes, the boy's had gotten bored, Chase almost falling asleep. "I'm _bored_." Jackson whined, yawning a bit as he checked the time and realized it was 1:22 in the morning. "We should go on patrol or something." Lucy gasped, pinching his ear and earning a pained whine from him.

 

 

 

 

" _No!_ This is our night off! Remember what your dad's said?" She cried. 

 

 

 

 

" _'Now don't go out and do weird shit in the middle of the night and don't go patrollin' either.'_ " They both said in unison, repeating what Roy had said to them that morning. Lucy smiled and clasped her hands together.

 

 

 

 

"Good. Maybe we should play some video games or something." She then gasped, smiling. "Call Dominic and ask if he can play Titan Fall!"

 

 

 

 

"Y'know he's probably on patrol, right?" Lucy deflated, mumbling.

 

 

 

 

"Oh. _Right_." A few more awkward moments of silence.

 

 

 

 

"You guy's wanna get ice cream?"

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love him, don't you?"

"You think you got everybody fooled don't you, Gar?"

 

 

 

Garfield turned around, eyes widening as he saw he was found inside Conner's room. He found Tim in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes locked on him. "Well not me. I've known you too long." Gar backed up a bit, fists clenched at his sides. All the while Tim _continued to talk-_

 

 

 

"You don't wanna admit it, But I know," The older walked towards him, taking his hands and holding them in a strong grip. His voice hesitating. "but I know that you do." Tim looked up at him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Admit it." Gar sniffed, trying to push back the tears that threanted to fall. "And that's hard for you to admit, right?" Another pause.

 

 

 

"But I know he cares as much about you as much as you care about him." Tim sighed. "I know this is hard. But I'm here. You're not alone, Gar." The younger shook his head, using his free hand to cover his mouth as the tears came falling down. But Tim just smiled.

 

 

 

"Conner has somehow gotten over the walls you've built. And that's what happened. Admit the truth."

"You love him, don't you?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out Dick is fucking his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw '22 Jump Street' and oh my god, I laughed so hard at this scene. I thought I was gonna cry tears of LAUGHTER!! So, I came up with this. And YES this is CANON to my story line. I'm making it canon and no one can stop me :)

When Bruce had called everyone into the Bat Cave, Jason didn't think much of it, until he sat down next to Dick, who looked pretty _scared_. Then Bruce spoke up, glaring at the first boy wonder the entire time. Then, Jason looked around the room, noticing everyone was there except Damian. "Team," Bruce began. "We're not gonna sit here, and pretend there's not a _big ass_  elephant in the room." 

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Jason asked, staring at the head Alpha. Then, everyone jumped as Bruce got out a picture of Damian and slammed it on the table.

" _This_ is what the fuck is goin' on." Jason looked at Dick, then back at Bruce, then Dick, then Bruce, then-

"OH SHIT! OH _SHIT_!" Jason started to laugh loudly as he got up. "NO! THAT IS _NOT_ HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! _NO_!" He then grabbed Dick's shoulder, yelling in his face while everyone else stared with wide eyes at Bruce. "YOU FUCKED _BATMAN'S_ SON?! HA HA HA HA!" 

Barbra then wheeled her way over by Dick and smacked the back of his head before high fiving Jason. "YA'LL HE'S FUCKING _BATMAN'S_ SON!" The Alpha continued shouting, much to everyone's disappointment. 

Bruce then looked to Dick-well _glared_ at Dick. "Every time, he say that shit," Dick gulped. "it's another _foot_ in your ass."

Jason then walked behind Bruce, taking out his phone and snapping pictures of their faces. "YO! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" Then in a sing-song voice he continued shouting, this time running around the Bat Cave. _"DICK FUCKED BATMAN'S SON~!! DICK FUCKED BATMAN'S SON~!!"_ He then sat down again. "SHIT! HA HA HA!!" Gasping for breath he continued, grabbing Dick by the shoulder's again. 

"YOU _FUCKED_ BRUCE'S SON?! _HA HA AHA HAHAH AHAHAHA_ _HA-_ "

A loud _'THUMP'_ interrupted him. Jason then sat down, quieting. "It's-ugh...it's really not that funny."

After a few more moments of silence, Dick spoke up, surprisingly. "I just want to say that..." He began, pausing a bit. "...it was.. _bizarre_ that that had happened..." Bruce glared once more.

"I think it's _bizarre_ that I haven't cut your mother-fucking _nuts_ off." A snort from Tim and Stephanie. Jason then sighed loudly, raking a hand through his hair. 

"What if, Bruce gets to punch you in the face- _one_ time- really, really, _really_ hard?" 

"No," Bruce said, smirking a bit. "I've got somethin' _waaaay_ better than _that_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Does it still hurt, hababi?" Dick groaned and nodded, holding the ice pack on his groin while Damian rubbed his back for comfort. The younger smiled a bit and hid it in his alpha's neck. "Father overreacted, beloved. For that I am sorry." A few more moments of silence before he snorted. Dick frowned.

"Stop laughing! He almost blasted my _nuts_ off! Do you want kids?!"

Bruce voice could be heard from all over the manor. 

_"KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS!"_

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josiah is 1 and Magnolia is 3 and a half.

Bart and Jaime's bedroom door creaked as it opened. A tiny figure walked over to the side of the bed, sniffling and coughing a bit. Bart's eyes opened slowly, looking at the person in front of him. "Mag?" He tried. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Magnolia choked on a sob, reaching up to rub at her eyes. 

 

 

"I-I don't feel g-good, mama..." She said, her voice still lingered of sleep. Bart sighed and raised a hand to pet her hair. The bed groaned as he stood up and took Magnolia's hand, escorting them out of his room and into the hallway. 

 

 

"Come on, sweetie." He began. "I'm going to check to see if you have a fever." Mag nodded, still sniffling a bit even as Bart had grabbed a thermometer and stuck it beneath her tongue. He smiled, resting one of his hands on her cheek.

 

 

"You're very brave, Mag." Once the thermometer beeped, he took it out and looked at it, his eyes widening. "104?" He whispered, not wanting to scare his daughter. He sighed, looking back up at her. 

 

 

"Okay sweetie, you do have a fever." Magnolia began to cry again. "Shh, shh...it's okay baby." He tried pulling her into his lap. "Do you wanna sleep with Dada and me?" The younger nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. Bart grunted as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. That was when Jaime woke up.

 

 

Jaime looked over at his mate. "What happened?" He asked voice strained. "She okay?" Bart smiled and nodded, pecking his cheek. 

"She's fine. Just a fever." Jaime nodded and looked over at his daughter who was now fast asleep. 

 

 

"Scarab says all she needs is a little rest and she should be okay by tomorrow afternoon." Bart nodded, still smiling dreamily as he pet his daughter's head. "That's good." He replied as he looked back up at Jaime.

 

 

"I love you." He said. Jaime smiled.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart's heats start, and Jaime isn't home.  
> So Magnolia, being the oldest, has to step up.
> 
>  
> 
> (don't worry she's not doing anything sexual she's 8)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Magnolia is 8 and Josiah is 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated this fic in a while, and I'm DEEP into bluepulse shit right now.

"Mama?" Magnolia gently opened the door to her mother's room, the door creaking just a tad. Her parent's room was dark. The windows covered up by thick blinds, but that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was the _smell_. She recognized it, it was the smell of her Mama, but it was _viler_ and _foul_. "Ma..ma..?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as the little Alpha walked over to the side of the bed, her eyes scanning the mattress until it landed on her mother. Her eyes widened. "Mother!" 

Bart awoke with a gasp, hissing a bit as he instantly felt a tinge of pain in his lower stomach, a sting he knew all too well. _Shit. Not now._ He turned to find his daughter Magnolia on the other side of the cushion with fear in her eyes. "Mag..." His voice was strained. "...sweetie, could...could you call Grandpa for me...? Please...?" Magnolia immediately nodded, super speeding out of the room quickly.

As the Alpha made her way into the living room, she grabbed Bart's phone and clicked on her grandfather's contact. She brought the phone up to her ear, it rang only a few times before someone picked up.

_"Hey, Bart! What's up?"_

Magnolia didn't know what came over her, but her eyes started to water and she sniffed. "G-Grandpa...?" 

A few seconds of silence. _"Mag?"_

"It's-it's mama..."

_"What happened? What's wrong?"_

"Ma...Mama's in heat and-and Dada's not here..."

 _"Oh, okay okay. Calm down. This is natural."_ He paused for a few moments. _"Do you know where your daddy is?"_

Magnolia sniffed again, a sob making it's way up her throat. "N-no....I-I think Dada's at w-work..." She heard her grandpa sigh on the other end of the phone. "W-what do I d-do, grandpa...?" 

_"Call your daddy, okay? If he doesn't answer leave a voicemail and call me back and I'll be over in a flash."_

Magnolia giggled slightly, reaching up to rub at her eyes. "O-okay, grandpa...bye bye.."

_"Bye, Maggie. Love you."_

"Love you too." Then, Magnolia ended the call and instantly dialed her father's number. It took a few rings for him to answer.

 _"Hello, my sweet Omega,"_ Jaime answered cheerfully, expecting it to be Bart on the other side. _"What's going on?"_

Magnolia blinked and sniffed once. "Daddy..."

Jaime paused for a few moments. _"Magnolia? What's wrong, sweetie?"_

"Mama...Mama's heat started..." Jaime sucked in a sharp breath. "G-Grandpa told me to call you...are...are you at work..?" Her father then cleared his throat, seeming hesitant for a few more seconds.

 _"No no, baby. I'll be home soon, okay?"_ Magnolia nodded to herself.

"Okay, daddy."

 _"And Maggie?"_ Magnolia paused again. _"I'm so proud of you, calling me."_ Then, Jaime ended the call. 

Magnolia put the phone down back on the kitchen counter and walked into her brother's room. The young omega was sleeping peacefully. She sighed for a moment before she shut his door once more and walked back into her mother's room. She got up on the bed and laid next to him, hands reaching to grip his sweaty t-shirt.  "Mama...?" She whispered hesitantly. Bart hummed, turning around to face his daughter. "Dada's on his way. Do you want me and Josiah to go to Grandpa's house like we usually do..?" 

Bart smiled and nodded. "Yes, baby. Once Daddy get's here you two can go." He then sighed, eyes closing shut for a moment before he opened them again. "Where's your younger brother?" 

"He's sleeping," Magnolia answered, blue eyes staring into Bart's green ones. "Should I wake him up?" Bart shook his head, smiling again.

"No, sweetie. Let him sleep." 

"Okay."

A few more minutes passed in silence before Bart spoke up again.

"And Maggie?" 

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 2 months pregnant with Magnolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more bluepulse with bart being horny as all hell and I needed an excuse to write Jaime speaking spanish because I LOVE SPANISH

Being pregnant was _not_ fun. Especially when you were horny 24 7. Even though Jaime was always there to help with that, it still felt as though Bart was going into heat all _over_ again. And now was one of those times.

Jaime and he were sleeping in their bed. Well, one of them was. Bart was wide awake, uncomfortable in his own skin at the moment. He obviously didn't want to wake his Alpha, that would be rude and most likely annoying to his mate. Khaji Da especially wouldn't be happy. Besides, Bart decided, the two needed sleep. There was a tough mission the day before and Jaime was pretty sore. 

"I can feel you staring, my Omega," Bart looked up at his Alpha who had suddenly awoken. He was smiling at his Omega with tired eyes and a hand was placed on Bart's stomach gently. "What's wrong? I can tell your upset." 

Bart blinked for a moment before he sighed. "I just hate being...being..."

"Horny?" The Omega looked up and blushed, nodding. Jaime just smiled once more and chuckled lightly, then out of the blue (get it???) he pulled his mate on top of him, making Bart squeal in surprise. "We can go again, and besides, Khaji Da doesn't seem to mind."

Bart blushed once more, eyes threatening to squeeze shut. His Alpha was just too _good_ for him, always ready to help him in any way. _"A-Alpha..."_ The Omega choked out without meaning to, but when he looked down, Jaime was already trying to get Bart's PJ's off him, eyes were blown wide with sudden lust making the scent in the room smell just a tad.

As soon as everything was off, Jaime wrapped his arms around his mate, face smashed into Bart's chest, breathing in his scent. "I love you," The Alpha stated, kissing his skin softly. Bart let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Su todo para mí." The Omega chuckled breathily. 

"You do still know I can't understand you when you speak Spanish, right?" Jaime laughed right back at him, making Bart feel his smile against his body. "What does that mean? In English please?"

"Your everything to me." The Alpha translated for him, beginning to squeeze him a tad bit tighter against him. "Su todo para mí." Bart suddenly moaned, hands gripping his mate's hair tightly. Jaime smiled again, looking up at his Omega. "Sé Que te Gusta Cuando hablo español, Pero no sabía que te gustara tanto, amor." Bart groaned, head thrown back just a bit.

"Keep talking," The Omega begged. " _please_."

Jaime smirked, but it didn't meet his mate's eyes. His hand suddenly traveled down towards Bart's panties, head resting against the Omega's pregnant stomach which had just started showing. "Te amo estar embarazada de mis cachorros, mi amor." 

Bart laughed once more, breath coming in heavy pants. "What-what does that mean, Alpha?" 

"I love you being pregnant with my pups, my love," Jaime translated once more. Bart blushed, yelling out as he was pushed to lay down on the bed. "Quiero que estes embarazada de mi semilla par siempre, Omega." He paused to kiss his mate's stomach one more. "I want you to be pregnant with my seed forever, Omega." 

Bart moaned loudly this time, hands reaching down to grip his Alpha's hair. "Jaime-"

Jaime growled.

 _"Alpha-"_ Bart corrected. "Alpha, please, _stop teasing-_ "

"Pero no puedo evitar molestarte un poco, amor." Jaime smiled again as his hands pulled off the Omega's underwear. "But I can't help but tease you, my stunning Omega." 

Bart groaned. " _Alpha. Please-_ "

Jaime laughed again. "Okay, okay." He paused. "Just a bit longer."

_"JAIME!"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 23 and Jaime is 25

Jaime was confused. He knew Bart and Khaji Da were hiding something from him, but he didn't know  _what_. Even as his Omega made Jaime sit on the couch, he was still concerned as all get-out.

"Jaime..." Bart began, and this only made the Alpha worry even more. "I...I have something I want to tell you." It seemed as though the speedster was trying  _really_  hard not to vibrate in place. "Khaji Da and I have kept it a secret for over a week, and I planned on not telling you for a while but...I just  _have_  to get this off my chest."

This made Jaime swallow thickly. What did Khaji Da know that he didn't? Why were they keeping secrets from him? "Okay," He began slowly. "What is it you need to tell me?" From behind Bart's back, the Omega pulled out a small gift. He walked over to where his mate was sitting on the couch to sit next to him. He then handed him the gift bag. 

"Just open it," Bart said as Jaime gave him a puzzled look as he took it. "You'll be surprised." The redhead then smiled wide. "OhmygoshI'msoexcited!! Pleaseplease  _please_ justopenit!!" Jaime chuckled a bit, nervousness seeping into his voice, it was all too clear.

"Okay.." The Alpha took out the few pieces of wrapping paper in the bag and finally, he pulled out a small piece of paper bundled up to make a roll. He looked at his Omega who was smiling and vibrating in place. "What...what is this..?" 

Bart laughed. "Just read it!" 

Jaime looked back at the paper and unrolled it, he looked at it, it was a note. "Read it out loud," Bart asked, and Jaime complied.

_'Dear Alpha,_

_You are the most amazing mate and best friend anyone could ever ask for. I love you, and I'm so grateful that you love me. I remember it like it was yesterday, I came back to the past to save the world from you. But in the end, I ended up making it my personal mission to save you instead. I saw that you were just a boy who was just as confused as I was about your Scarab that was attached to your back. _

_In the end, we lost Wally. But you were there for me. Always right next to me and telling me it was gonna be okay. You were also there for my entire family. Barry, Iris, Artemis, Joan, and Jon couldn't be more grateful. I am as well. Then Wally came back three years later, I finally got the courage to ask you to be mine. I couldn't believe that you wanted me to be yours in return._

_I love you more than anything, and lately, I've been feeling a bit sick. But it's nothing to worry about because It's a good sick. I've also noticed I've been gaining a bit of weight._

_Alpha, I'm pregnant.'_

A few moments of complete silence passed. Jaime just staring at the paper, and Bart staring at Jaime.

"Wha..." The Alpha couldn't believe it. He looked at his Omega with wide eyes, tears beginning to well up in them. "Your...your pregnant?" Bart smiled and nodded, squealing. "What...but..." The Omega laughed and nodded again. He then gasped as Jaime grabbed his waist and stuffed his face in his chest.

"Alpha..." Bart whined. "I'm gonna have your pups." 

Jaime nodded. "Mine. All mine. Full of my pups." He heaved out, a hand on the Omega's stomach. He kissed his chest and then his stomach. "I'm gonna be a dad." 

Bart smiled. 

"Yes, you are."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 25 and 1 week pregnant and Jaime is 27.  
> Wally is 36, Barry is 53, Iris is 52, Joan and Jay are both 69 and Thad is 25 as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the last chapter.

"What is this for, Bart?" Wally asked as he and the rest of the family sat down on a couch in the living room. "Did something happen?" He looked at everyone else who looked as though they were _also_ very confused. So, they didn't know anything. 

"Yes, something did happen," Bart replied, sitting down across from them. "and it's something I need to tell you all about." His voice was laced with a hint of sadness which was something surprising, especially to Thad. 

"Brother," His twin began. "is...did that.. _.Jaime kid_ do something? If so, I will make it my personal mission to _end him_." Bart sighed and shook his head. 

"It's...it's not him, Thaddy." The redhead replied, voice barely above a whisper as he turned around and passed out a small gift bag to each of them one by one. He then paused to look at everyone. "Open it."

"O...kay..." Barry responded for everyone, the Alpha taking a few seconds to stare at the bag. Once he did, he picked a small piece of paper. "What...what is it?" 

Everyone's eyes then widened as Bart giggled and smiled. "Just open it, Grandpa. And I'm for real about that this time." Thad looked up at his twin, the young Alpha puzzled for a moment as he grasped onto the Omega's words. His eyes widened and he looked up at the other speedster.

"Your not....that _bastard_!" _(aaaand cue the dopey music)_ Wally was the second to get the clue.

"Holy-" He also stared up at Bart. The other Omega stood up suddenly. "HOLY SHIT! HAHAHA!" He smiled wide, grinning still as he jumped up and down, the other adults in the room staring with wide eyes as they _also_ got the message. _"You're pregnant!!_ Oh my god!!" 

Bart stood up and laughed, gasping as Wally picked him up and spun them around and as soon as he was let down, Barry and Iris were all over him. "You're pregnant?!" The two mates shouted at once, and Bart nodded, laughing wildly still. Joan and Jon soon got there hug as well.

Bart then took a look at Thad who was staring at him in disbelief. He sat down next to his twin and put his head on his shoulder. "I know you don't like Jaime all that much, but trust me, he would never hurt me, even though this wasn't planned." Then, the Omega leaned up to kiss his cheek. "So please, try to get along." He tried to giggle but was cut short when he heard the Alpha sniff. "...Thad..?"

"You're...." Thad began, eyes sprinkling with tears as he stared forward, fists gripping his pants tightly. "...you're pregnant...he...Jaime...he did...what...?" Bart finished his laugh and hugged him tightly, his own tears starting to show. Thad laughed with him. "I guess it's just, I've always had you to myself and now I have to share you with him _and_ the baby."

Bart nodded and hummed. "I know, but the same thing will happen to you one day, and you'll know how it feels to be so happy and in love." Thad was about to scoff before Bart interrupted him. "And don't say it's not gonna happen cause it is. I see the way you look at Roy, and I've seen the way Roy looks at you." Thad's cheeks heated.

"Where...where _is_ Jaime...?" Bart blinked up at the Alpha.

"Um, at home waiting for me to come back. Why? You're not gonna kill him are you?" Thad laughed again, reaching around to clutch as his twin, his other haft, his piece of his _heart-_

"No, just wanted to punch him a few times for knocking my twin up without permission first."

Bart laughed again, and this time, Thad wished he would never stop.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is 20 and Stephanie is 22. This is set a little after they get together.  
> (Cass is the Alpha and Steph is the Omega)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Where my girls Cass and Steph at??"
> 
> Funny thing, I was actually just beginning to write this when I got this message in my mail XD.

Cassandra was a simple person. If Stephanie smiled, so did she. Her girlfriend's smile was just contagious, no, her _happiness_ was contagious. She _loved_ hanging out with Steph, it was one of the main reasons she used to come back to Gotham, but now, she simply _stayed_. Nights on patrol and good morning kisses weren't _rare_ anymore, they happened almost every day and night.

Stephanie was grateful. She knew Cassandra was busy with work outside of Gotham, but it was nice for her to convince her to take a break from the hero work with her for a while, even if _said_ convincing took longer than she would have liked. 

Now, there was nothing to worry about, especially when the sun caved in through their apartment windows, dark and blonde hair mixed together, soft and subtle breaths in perfect sync.

Stephanie's eyes were half-lidded as she watched Cassandra sleep from where the blonde was spooning her. Steph sighed and breathed in the scent of girlfriend, she smelled like warm cinnamon and her shampoo that the younger Alpha had used last night before going right too bed. 

The Omega considered getting up and taking a shower herself, she did smell pretty funky thanks to the chlorine from the pool last night, but, this moment was too good to let go to waste or to end so soon. 

A grunt came from below her, and Steph's eyes opened all the way and her gaze landed on her girlfriend. "Cass?" Her voice was raspy, still, sleep lingered. "You wakin' up, now? Cause I kinda wanna eat something downstairs. We can go back to bed after." 

Cassandra's eyes opened and a small smile laced her lips. She looked up and leaned. 

Stephanie blinked, face turning red. "C-Cass..?"

Cassandra shushed her with a kiss to her lips. The Alpha was about to pull back before the blonde grabbed her cheeks and kissed her again. The two stayed like that for a while, content and warm in each other's scent. 

Steph groaned. "Cass?" She tried again. "I'm hungry~" She whined, causing the dark haired raven to giggle slightly.

"Alright, we eat." 

Steph smiled. "Glad you agree with me." 


	27. Chapter 27

Bart smiled softly as he watched his kids fall asleep. He leaned in the doorway, staring. It still felt totally unreal to the Omega, even though it had been nearly four years since Magnolia had been born, and nearly two years since Josiah, everything was still sinking in. 

"Bart?" The redhead turned around slowly, green eyes settling on his mate, Jaime. "You coming to bed soon, mi amor?" His Alpha was smiling down at him, walking over and putting his hands around Bart's hips, leaning down to gently kiss his cheek. 

"Yea. Just...just wanted to tuck the kids in really quick." Jaime hummed, nodding. 

"Alright. Well, Khaji and I wanted to talk to you about something really quick, if that's okay." He added, hands massaging Bart's hips ever so gently. "It's kind of important, but Khaji's being shy." 

Bart chuckled a bit, hands reaching back to pet the Scarab which, in return, Khaji beeped in delight. "Ok. Let's just kiss the kids goodnight, then we can head to bed and talk." Jaime agreed. 

Soon, the couple was laying down in their bed they had shared for many years, cuddling up together. "So," The Omega began, fingers tracing circles into Jaime's muscles on his arm. "what is it that you two wanted to talk to me about? Something wrong?"

His Alpha huffed and laugh and shook his head. "No, mi amor. Nothing wrong." Jaime then paused for a few moments. "Just...well, it'd probably easier if Khaji just talked to you face to face." Bart nodded.

Soon, Jaime's natural chocolate brown eyes transformed into bright gold ones. "Bart..." Khaji Da began, sounding nervous. "There is something that has been on my mind for quite some time. It isn't easy for me to say, but...I was wondering...if you are all right with it..." He then swallowed thickly, one of his hands tightly clenching his Omega's. "I was wondering if you would like to have another pup....have a pup with me."

Bart suddenly stood up, frightening Khaji, eyes wide. "A...pup..? With...with you? Is...is that possible?" Khaji gulped again and nodded, suddenly very aware that his mate might say no. But then, the Omega smiled brightly. "Yes!" 

Khaji blinked. "R-really..?"

Bart laughed and nodded, leaning down to hug his Alpha. "Yes! Yes!" The Alpha stood still in shock, with his Omega still laughing. 

"Ok...ok. Is...is this....you want this...?" 

Bart giggled once more and nodded, putting their foreheads together.

"Yes. I want this."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!


End file.
